


Animal Parts

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Dream Team as Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fantasy Racism, Found Family, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Orphans, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Phil adopts so many children, Pls let me know if I forgot tags I probs did, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Social Anxiety, Teacher!Phil, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), They're all kinda family tbh, Touch-Starved, dream has ADHD, everyone is a hybrid!, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil is a new teacher, put in charge of the "Troublesome" students, the ones who most of the other teachers have given up on, a group of sophomores who are facing more challenges then he can even hope to understand, who are just waiting for him to give up and...he doesn't.Aka: How Phil adopts an entire pack of hybrid children
Relationships: platonic only
Comments: 60
Kudos: 501
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New fic! tbh, not a huge fan of this chapter but I had to get it out. Next one will probably be more chatfic based, I've got some ideas, but for now get some small backstory and angst. Enjoy! I've listed what hybrid everyone is in the end notes so if you don't want to be spoiled don't look at those.

Philza Minecraft stood in front of his closet, debating what to wear for his first day of work. “Kristen, suit too formal?” “....yes, these are high school students, not college students, and I’m not sure you’d even wear a suit for college students.” He laughed, deciding on a flannel shirt and jeans. He miiiiight end up looking a bit like a lumberjack not a high school teacher, but he’d rather be comfortable, and he really doubted his students would care.

He still remembered the meeting he’d had with the principal at the Downtown School for Mansburg and Pogtopia, or DSMP, the week before. He’d been hired over the summer, having only recently gotten his teaching credentials at twenty-five, and this was his first time working in an actual classroom as the main teacher.

The principal, an older man who Phil had taken an instant disliking to once he’d seen the way the man looked at his wings, had called him in for a meeting to “explain the role he would serve” at the school, which was not a reassuring statement. It had gotten even less reassuring once he’d arrived at the school; he’d be teaching, as the man explained it, a menagerie of classes for “primarily the ‘problem’ students, the ones who skip class and don’t put in any work and start fights.” 

Despite the man’s poor review of his students, Phil absolutely refused to judge them based on that. He wrote up his lesson plans and studied his student roster and debated assigning, or not assigning, seats. In the end he went with no; he didn’t want to start off on a bad foot with the students by forcing them to separate from their friends.

He drove to school that day; it was technically close enough to walk but he did  _ not  _ want to be late, and so here he was driving. He found his way to his classroom quickly; it was tucked back in a dark corner of the school, concerningly bare. He’d done his best to lighten it up, hanging things on the walls and decorating and making sure that it was a little more homely. Now, all there was to do was write his name, Phil, on the blackboard and sit down behind his desk to wait.

**Tommy:** First day of school, Fuckers! 

**Dream:** You say that like it’s a good thing, Child.

**Tommy:** Oy! I am not a child! I’m a huge man! 

**BBH:** Is everyone ok? Does anyone need help getting to school Skeppy and I have room.

**Antfrost:** Sam and I were planning to walk but if you want we can tag along.

**BBH:** it’s THREE MILES you muffinheads, of course you can ride with us. I’ll pick you up at 7 at the usual spot? 

**Sapnap:** Dreamie and I went shopping the other day and got some new stuff for the closet. Blankets were cheap, so we got a few and some cans. 

**Wilbur:** Oh cool. Thanks man. I got a couple more fidgets from the dollar store the other day, I’ll leave them in the bin but then I have band.

**Eret:** Everyone remembers the code, yeah? For if someone needs help? 

**Wilbur:** I thought we had like, four codes?   
  
**Eret:** We thought it would be easier last spring if we made it one code. It’s Rutabaga, for the record. Stay safe guys.

It wasn’t a  _ good  _ start to the year; his first class was English. He was meant to have seventeen students. Exactly Six came; a few human boys who sat randomly all over the classroom, a pig hybrid who sat in the back corner and did not speak, a cat hybrid who had nodded at the pig and was somewhat more enthusiastic, and who actually participated, and a human girl who sat near the front and took notes.

Phil...was confused on the last one; the other five were all relatively quiet, and while everyone but the pig at least responded to his verbal questions about what books they had read/were interested on reading this semester, they all seemed like they didn’t really care that much. The girl, on the other hand, seemed to genuinely care about reading.

Class has ended and he’s shoed the students out into the hall when it happens. The pig hybrid, who he wouldn’t even have known was Techno if it wasn’t for Niki saying his name, approached slowly, dropping a sheet of paper onto his desk and fleeing. Phil takes it, looks; the handwriting is a neat and precise list of books that Phil had mentioned, with a check or x based on if he’d read it Phil assumed. He was rather surprised to see that the teen had read all but two of the books on his “books we prefer you cover” list from the school.

**Techno:** Rutabaga. 

The day did not improve; his attendance was poor and his students were either hostile or indifferent. He was frustrated by the time he went home, mood not being improved by the fact that most of the students in his last class had just...clearly been not paying attention to him at all.

  
  


**Dream:** Hey, Techno? Did you go to the new guy’s class?   
  
**Techno:** Mm hmm

**Dream:** Worth going to? Or is he just another racist twat?    
  


**Niki:** He has wings. He seemed nice enough, his name is Phil. he didn’t yell at Techno for not talking. Did everyone make it home? Check in time. 

**Wilbur:** Techno, me, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo are together atm so we’re out.

**Fundy:** Eret’s with me, he’s pretty exhausted. Today was Bad.

**Dream:** Dream Team plus Karl are out but we’re all pretty drained so good night.

**BBH:** We’ve got Ant and Sam with us still; they’re taking Skeppy’s couch tonight. 

  
  


“I just don’t know how to connect with them and help them learn” he explained to Kristen that night, sitting at the table eating dinner. “Well...you said the principal described them pretty badly, right?” He nodded, and she continued. “Then you already came in with notions about who these kids are. These are  _ kids,  _ they’re freshmen who are brand new to this school and who probably already have things going on if the principal is already calling them trouble.” 

He tried to pay more attention after that, watching the way his students reacted to what he said and did in order to avoid spooking them, to avoid making them any more unlikely to pay attention. He did not assign them homework, he made sure to tell each and every class that if they needed anything he was available and if there was anything he was doing that was upsetting them to please come and talk to him 

It was, to his surprise, Techno who he found at his office door one day. His office connected to his classroom through both an interior and an exterior day, and so opening the exterior one to find Techno standing there looking... _ small  _ was a surprise.

“Would you like to come in?” Techno glanced at the relatively secluded space and shook his head, shifting on his heels like he was regretting this already. Phil did his best to keep his voice oh-so-gentle. “Kid? Do you need something? Did someone do something?” Techno hesitates, before blurting out, voice low and rough “You use blackboards.”

Phil blinked, because...well, yes, yes he did, they were what he had. “I do. Is that bad?” Techno hesitates again, and Phil can see the moment he almost flees but doesn’t because the teen then gives a soft “It screeches and it...hurts some of our ears.” He  _ does  _ flee, after that, but Phil just watches eyes wide and worried when he realizes he’s been  _ hurting  _ at the very least this kid, if not others. 

**Techno:** Rutabaga rutabaga rutabaga 

**Wilbur:** Be right there man, stay under the stairs yeah? I think Eret was already there? 

**Techno:** _ A grainy video. Eret is asleep under a fluffy blanket, recognizable as one of the ones Dream had left a few days before on the first day. Skeppy and Bad are asleep in a corner near him, Bad with a black eye and tear tracks on his face. Sapnap is leaning against the wall, looking haggard.  _

**Dream:** Fuck, does Sap need me or George to come down?

**Wilbur:** He says no but he’s shaky as hell so...are you busy? You’re free this block right?

**Dream:** Tooootally free. Be right there.

It was two weeks into school when it happened. Phil was about to start his planning period when the door opened and a pale face peaked in. He recognized the twitchy boy from his math and history class, a pale boy with black ears and a fluffy tail. “Bad? Everything ok?” The teen hesitated, shifting, and Phil paled when he realized the boy was shaking a little, gasping. 

Phil came around his desk, tried his best to sound gentle. “Kiddo, what’s wrong?” The boy shook his head, and Phil’s concern only increased when he saw the way the teen was cradling one hand to his chest, crying silently before finally finding his words. “I um...c...could you call someone for us? Please?” 

Phil blinked before giving a careful nod. “Of course. What’s their name?” Bad hesitates, Phil can  _ see  _ that he doesn’t want to tell him, but the boy gives a soft “I uh, can you get Dream?” And darts back down the hall. Phil hesitates before slowly following, after making a call to the attendance office to find Dream; he can not, in good conscience, not make sure this boy is ok.

Bad slides underneath a staircase near the back of the building. Phil hadn’t even known this staircase was  _ here,  _ and so he made sure to drag his feet, give the dog hybrid plenty of time to hear him coming. He stiffens, tightens his grip on the smaller boy in his arms, giving a wary growl. 

Phil put both hands up, taking a few steps back as another teen, this one with sharp claws and dark fur on his neck that clearly extended down his back darted to their side, dragging worried fingers over Bad’s hair. Phil honestly took a few moments to realize this was Dream; he only had the boy for one class, History, and he was pretty quiet.

Dream takes stock of the situation in a few moments; Skeppy is  _ gone,  _ and he can see the tremor in Bad’s hands that means he’s barely holding himself together. It doesn’t help that he can  _ feel  _ the teacher’s presence behind them. He needs to get the man away from here, he needs to get his friends  _ home.  _

He hesitates, bites his lip, and makes a decision. “Can you go grab your classroom’s medical kit, please?” He waits until the man is gone, pulls out his phone and checks the chat; apparently  _ no one  _ is having a good day. 

**Wilbur:** We’re getting out of here, fuck this place. Pack movie night at ours in half an hour?

**Dream:** Bad and Skeppy are hurt so they’re gonna need a ride...Ant or Sam can you guys drive?   
  
**Awesamdude:** I can drive. Just bring ‘em to his car. 

**Wilbur:** Sound off, who’s got who? I have me, Tommy, Techno, Ranboo, Tubbo, and Dream we need you to get Purpled.

**Dream:** Is he ok?

**Wilbur:** Not especially. Sam, can you guys take Eret and Fundy too? 

**Awesamdude:** Uhhhh. Yeah Fundy is short he can sit on Eret. 

**Fundy:** I AM NOT SHORT

**Dream:** I’ve got me, Sapnap, and George. And Purpled, can you get him to my car Wilbur?

Dream flinched when Phil returned, tucking his phone into his pocket and taking the first aid kit without a comment. “Hey Bad, just gonna wrap that” He whispers, nodding at the boy’s swollen wrist, and Bad allows him to tug his hand from his chest and bandage it, carefully. 

Phil hesitates. He does not want to intrude, does not want to do something to make these  _ fragile  _ children not trust him, but at the same time he doesn’t want to  _ leave them  _ like this, broken and hurting. Dream turns and  _ glares  _ at him and he takes a step back, raises his hands. “Would you like me to leave kid?” “Go” He  _ growls,  _ and Phil knows a bad idea when he feels one so he turns and goes. 

Bad, thankfully, is still with him enough to walk, though Dream keeps an arm hooked around his waist and holds Skeppy close with the other. Thankfully their staircase was, as they’d done on purpose, close to where they parked, so he wrestled them outside and into the waiting arms of Sam and Ant in about 15 seconds.

Eret took Bad’s weight so he could take his bad leg off the ground, and Dream pretended not to notice his red eyes and the tremor in their hands. “Ok, see you guys at Wilbur and Co’s place in like, 10 minutes?” Sam nods, gives him a thumbs-up, and so Dream heads back to his car.

He’s met by George sitting in the backseat with Purpled tucked into his side. The smaller teen has two black eyes and bruises on his face and Dream sees red, having to take several minutes to calm down and avoid demanding to know what had happened. Sapnap, who was in the front seat, seemed to be having a similar line of thoughts, so George quickly launched into a debate about Minecraft that both of them gratefully joined in on.

They were the last ones to Wilbur’s house which raised some concerns about the speed at which Sam drove. Sapnap helped Purpled up and into the house, where Eret and Tommy had already made a pillow fort/nest in the living room, which the others all gratefully scrambled into.

It was  _ calming,  _ being this close to each other. Wilbur curled up with his head in Sapnap’s lap and his legs in Eret’s and slept soundly for the first time in days with the knowledge his entire pack was within reach. Fundy and Skeppy slept curled up against Bad, who was dozing, and Purpled was sound asleep between Techno and Tommy. 

The rest of them watched movies; the fourth Star Wars movie for Techno, Up for Tommy, Treasure Planet for Fundy. By the end of that one most of them were asleep; Dream’s dark eyes met only Techno’s when he scanned the room. “Sleep” he whispered, leaning his head against his friend’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be up with  _ someone  _ in an hour anyway. Nobody’s getting in.”

Techno sighs, shifting so his head is tucked against Dream’s leg, where he’ll be woken if the wolverine hybrid moves at  _ all,  _ closing his eyes and falling asleep within seconds. Dream shifted so he was sitting more comfortably, closing his eyes and letting himself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS ON EVERYONE'S HYBRID TYPES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> Dream: Wolverine  
> Sapnap: FIRE HAWK  
> George: Koala  
> BBH: Dog!  
> Skeppy: Gibbons Monkey  
> Antfrost: Cat (shocking)  
> Sam: Lion  
> Tommy: Ferret  
> Tubbo: Ram  
> Phil: Eagle!  
> Wilbur: Wolf  
> Fundy: fox  
> Eret: Flamingo!  
> Ranboo: Part Polar Bear and part Black Squirrel  
> Techno: Pig


	2. Oh the Woes of Chemistry Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil worries, and George just want a break from it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Next chapter should be quicker, and include Phil finally like...trying to interact more with his students since so far he's just kind of been trying not to do anything Wrong.

**The Pack:**   
  


Tommy - Did anyone grab my maths book accidentally?  
  


Dream - Who says math with an s?

Wilbur - British people, as you know. 

Eret - I got it Tommy, I’ll leave it in the closet for you if I don’t see you there. 

Tommy - THANK YOU BIG MAN 

Eret: ...you’re welcome.

  
  


**Private Chat**

Dream - did you still not tell them?

Eret - Wrong number, don’t know what you’re talking about

Dream - ...Eret.

Eret - I’m working on it man, I just don’t want to lose this, y’know?

Dream - You won’t. I promise. 

  
  


**The Pack**

Sapnap - does anyone have chem notes from yesterday? 

Techno - yes. I’ll text them to you.

Sapnap - THANK YOU YOU’RE A LIFESAVER NONE OF US TOOK NOTES

Techno - …

Bad - Hey guys! 

Tommy - HEY BAD. 

Bad - Yes, Tommy?   
  


Tommy - FUCK YOU

Bad - :( 

Skeppy - Tohmy! Be nece too Bad!

Dream - Ah, yes, Tohmy, please be Nece too Bad.

**Private Chat**

Skeppy - Pls be nice

Tommy - What? 

Skeppy - Pls be nice. It was a bad night.

Tommy - Shit. I’ll try and tone it down. Is… does it usually bother him? I know he’s usually just exasperated

Skeppy - Nah, most of the time he just is a bit annoyed but when it’s Bad, well...y’know.

Tommy - Yeah. Just...lemme know. Wanna play Bedwars? 

Skeppy - YOUR ON. 

**The Pack**

Sapnap - Where did everyone go? 

Bad - I don’t know! I’m still here but the other muffinheads vanished. :L

Wilbur - I’m here! I’m trying to convince Techno that we can skip school

Techno - No. We are going to school. 

Bad - Wilbur! No skipping school! 

Wilbur - For you? Sure. 

Techno - ...I despise you

Wilbur - yeah yeah love you too bro.

  
  


**The Pack**

Dream - has anyone seen Ant and Sam? Did they make it today?

Ant - Yeah, we walked. We’re coming to the closet now

Dream - it was  _ ten  _ degrees at six you idiots.

Ant - And? 

Phil slips into his third-period literature class, glancing around. The cat hybrid, Antfrost, was sound asleep sitting leaning against the leg of the crazy tall bird hybrid with downy white-and-grey wings...Eret, he thought their name was. The fluffy black-furred hybrid, Bad, had pulled his desk over to lean against Eret’s other side, though he looked at least sort of awake. 

He glanced over again, hesitating on whether or not to approach the little group. Eret had glanced up when they came in, wings curling protectively around his friends, but Phil wasn’t able to ignore the fact that two of them looked  _ so  _ distressed; Ant was asleep, yes, but there was a tremor in his hands even asleep. 

“I can print out the notes if you want so they can sleep somewhere else” He offers Eret quietly, but the bird hybrid hesitates, drags his fingers through Ant’s fur and gives a tired smile as the cat hybrid presses closer to him. “I...no thank you, sir, if that was an offer and not an order. I don’t want to make him get up.” 

Phil nods. “Okay. Just let me know if you need anything ok kiddo?” He walks back to the front of the room and starts, a little more quietly than usual, explaining the work. And if he gives them notes and worksheets rather than the videos he’d been planning to watch, if he keeps an eye on Eret as he drags one hand through Bad’s hair and writes with the other, switching hands every few minutes to pet Ant, well that’s his business.

George slid into class a few minutes late, claiming the seat behind Eret but scooting it to such an angle where he could lean against Eret’s back. “Dream?” “Some idiot started a fire in Chem.” It must mean something because Eret stiffens minutely. “Tech stayed to take notes with Fundy.” Eret nods, shifts the still sound asleep Ant so he’s leaning into George’s legs, and slides his paper to such an angle where George can read what he’s written.

As the end of class nears, Phil watches them stare at the clock. Maybe sixty seconds before the bell, Eret hesitates, dropping to his knees so Bad is against his chest not his leg, arms tight around the dog hybrid. Phil is...confused, opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong, when the bell goes off.

Bad makes an inhuman noise,  _ terrified  _ and aching, jerking awake against Eret, but almost immediately slumps in relief into the bird hybrid. George had, at some point when Phil wasn’t watching, packed up all of their things and now hauls Ant up with him, offering a hand and whispering something to Bad before the three duck out of the classroom, leaving Eret slowly approaching Phil.

“Hey there.” Phil nods to the  _ tall  _ teenager who is shifting on his heels before him. “Everything ok?” Eret sighs, clearly considering whether or not to speak before giving a soft “thank you. For...the notes. And for not being a jackass.” He blinks, too surprised by the teen’s outburst to ask him not to swear. 

“What do you mean?” Eret sighs, shifting on his heels. “Most teachers get mad and try to wake people who are sleeping in their classes up, usually by yelling or slamming a book or something.” Phil thinks about Bad’s reaction to the bell and is  _ certain  _ that can’t possibly end well and he feels a need to reassure the other bird hybrid. “I wouldn’t. I will never do that, ok? I want to do whatever I can to help you guys you just have to talk to me and tell me what I can do.”

Eret nods, ducks out the door after George, Ant, and Bad. He finds them in the closet, of course; Ant is reading over the notes from class while George and Bad bicker. “OKAY” Eret steps between the two glaring hybrids, trying to calm his voice. “What’s wrong, you two?” “Bad wants to go to math and it’s just  _ not  _ a good idea.” 

Eret sighs. “George, you can’t keep Bad from class especially given that isn’t a class anyone else has so we can’t take notes for him. Bad, you need to  _ promise  _ you’ll tell us if you need out?” The dog hybrid nodded, and Eret is certain that if it wasn’t him, if it wasn’t someone who knew Bad so well, the exhaustion in his eyes and the stiffness in his shoulders wouldn’t have been visible.

It was better than before Phil’s class, at least, so he just watched as the dog hybrid ducked out of the closet and turned his attention to George, who was staring at his hands. “You ok?” “He’s not gonna make it ninety minuets with his jackass of a math teacher man.” Eret shrugs, nods. “No. But it’s Bad, we both know it won’t do any real harm, and he needs agency. And to learn to stop being dumb and pushing himself too hard.” 

Phil knows he must look worried when Kristen calls him out on it three steps into the door. “What happened?” he sighs, flops onto the couch letting his large wings stretch out. “The kids I teach just...worry me. A lot of them clearly are struggling and they just...won’t ask for help and so I don’t know how to help them.”

“Well is there anything you  _ know  _ they need?” He thinks of them all, nervous and twitchy and  _ thin,  _ and...yeah. “Food. Warm clothes, it’s super cold out at night.” Kristen gives him an encouraging smile, which he slowly mirrors. “Then we start there. We do what we can, what they’re comfortable with letting us do. Maybe they’ll trust you. Maybe they won’t. But no kid  _ doesn’t  _ need food.”

Dream drives them home. Sap is slumped against George’s side, finally calm but sound asleep, exhausted from the very long day. Eret had been dragged along with them; the tall teen sat curled in on themself, eyes darting nervously around the space as they wait for the drive to be over.

“We’re making a pillow fort,” George declares, manhandling the  _ slightly  _ taller teen into their tiny apartment. Dream tugs Eret with him, not trusting them to actually follow. George has already got their blankets and mattress on the floor by the time they get inside, curled up with Sapnap’s head in his lap. Eret slid down, reaching out to start preening the smaller teen’s wings.

Dream slid down behind them, coaxing Eret’s large grey wings open and starting to groom them, brushing light fingers over the soft feathers as the flamingo hybrid sighed happily. George snuck a picture of them like that, with Sapnap sprawled over his legs. Eret had fallen asleep curled up next to him, arm curled protectively around his friend. Dream, who was maaaaybe half awake, sat leaning against the couch running fingers through Eret’s feathers.

It was very rare that any of them got to just relax like this, feeling  _ safe.  _ It wouldn’t last, as George knew; Someone would have a nightmare, or he’d wake up at two AM to find Dream already awake stressing out about rent or food or worse. If they even hauled their way through the night it would be morning and they would have school and that was just...bad. Would always just be bad.

But if the universe was giving them a few minutes, at least, of peace, George was going to take it. He lay, shifting a little so Sapnap wasn’t jostled too much as he eased himself down, tugging a blanket over his shoulders and glancing down at his phone one more time to make sure the others had all checked in before setting his alarm, snuggling closer to the others, and closing his eyes. 


	3. Canned Goods and Riverbank Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which food is gotten, and an emergency presents itself.

It was Wednesday evening when they went to the grocery store. Phil and Kristen had decided it would probably be best to get things that wouldn’t go bad, like cans, but they had to find ones that didn’t need a can opener because Phil had...no idea if that was something they all had.

He went with a lot of soups, for that reason, while Kristen added cereal, dried fruits, and if she snuck two things of oreos in, well, kids needed sugar, in her opinion. She glanced at her watch; she had work in a few hours, but not yet, and Phil needed help bringing the two boxes of food inside to the teenagers anyway. 

It didn’t feel like enough, but it was something at least. They weren’t wealthy, not by a longshot, but they at least could do this, and she was grateful for that. “Are you sure you want my help? I don’t want to frighten them.” Phil shrugged, passing her one box and taking the other with a sigh.

“I don’t think them not being nervous is going to happen, and I'm weak” he laughs. “C’mon, they hang out over here.” 

The closet is pretty crowded for seven in the morning. Dream is braiding Techno’s hair, with input from Eret because Dream wasn’t the best at it. Fundy was sound asleep draped over their laps, tail twitching against Dream’s leg. Wilbur and Sapnap were playing Geoguessr on their phones, with Tommy joining in mostly just to bitch about not knowing the answers while Bad called out right answers for him sometimes. 

Skeppy was dozing against his best friend’s side, as Bad finished up a sheet of math homework that he was definitely copying from Dream and Techno’s. Sam was coaxing the microwave back to life with a screwdriver and some dreams, really, with help from Tubbo.

The knock on the door startled all of them. They all stiffened; Techno and Dream were up and blocking the door in an instant, Bad joining them as the others stood unmoving. Techno reached out, coaxed the door opens slowly, resisting the urge to growl all the while.

Phil was not surprised when he was met with three defensive looking hybrids. “Hello” He does his best to keep his voice calm as Techno gives a low, angry snort. “Tech.” Bad warns softly, turning his dark eyes to the duo. “Yes? Did you need something?” 

“We got you guys some food.” Dream stills from where he’d been nudging Techno backwards, eyes darting up to their faces before presumably seeing no sign that either of them is lying. Techno stills, too, and Bad doesn’t have to look at them to know that they’re frozen. He nudges past Dream, dipping his head to the man. 

“I ah, give me a moment and we’ll let you in.” He tugs Dream’s arm, pulls him gently back till Skeppy can grab his arm. He takes another step forward, not stupid enough to touch Techno without a quiet warning. “Here, Tech, step back for me will you? Make sure Skeppy doesn’t do something dumb.” Skeppy gives him a look like really but Techno slowly takes a shaky step backwards, making room for Phil and Kristen to step into the closet.

Phil’s eyes dart carefully around the space. There are a lot of teens crammed into this closet, but it feels...homelier than he’d expected, in some awfully painful way. There’s a bin of what looks like blankets in the corner and an old microwave on an upper shelf. Someone has shoved a few tattered shoeboxes presumably with things into them on another and Phil has to resist the urge to pray that this wasn’t where any of them slept but he really doubted that they didn’t. 

He set his box down, Kristen doing the same, and took a few steps back as Sapnap and Bad crouched down to open them. Bad stilled, staring down at the food for a long moment before slowly turning and passing the box back to Eret, who helped him start unpacking the cans onto one of the old wooden shelves.    
  


“Thank you” Sapnap’s voice was low and nervous. He was never a big fan of people, but he could feel the fear rolling off the others and that meant it was his job. He hesitated, tried to find the words to ask the man to leave, but to his surprise Phil took a few steps back. “If you guys need anything, please let me know, yeah?” Sap nods and the two turn and walk away. He waits till they’re around the corner to close the door, sinking gratefully down between Tommy and Dream as they all shared a very, very confused look.

Food was important, Sapnap knew that. They all got by in different ways; Skeppy got a meager sum of money from his parents every month as a bribe to not turn them in to the police. Wilbur played music for pennies on the dollar anywhere that would let him in the door. Sam took commissions fixing electronics. Dream, Techno, Sapnap, and Purpled fought when they needed to, to make up the money needed for bills. The others worked odd jobs, fighting for every penny to keep the lights on.

Skeppy and Bad had a tiny studio apartment which Ant and Sam usually crashed in. Dream, Sap, George had the same. Techno, Tommy, Wilbur, and Tubbo had a slightly bigger apartment, which really only meant they actually had a tiny kitchen. The others, Eret and Fundy and Purpled and Ranboo, just slept with whichever group hauled them home that day.

Sapnap was shaken back to the present by the bell, letting Dream pull him up and heading off to class. He’s been avoiding Chemistry, so he tags along with Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo to their history class and tries to blend into the wall, relaxing a little when the teacher doesn’t call him out on it though to be honest, the man probably thinks he is in the class. 

They’re nearly a month into the school year which rather unfortunately means they’re also nearing rent being due. Bad leans back on the very ratty couch that he and Skeppy had bought from a thrift store for like, ten bucks, pulling up the group chat when his phone started buzzing incessantly. 

The Pack

Pandas: First, who changed my name again?? Second, how’s everyone on rent?   
  
Dream: That was George. 

George: TRAITOR.

Wilbur: We’re short. Like, a lot. 

Pandas: How much? 

Techno: Enough that I’m going to have a fun night. 

Wilbur: Techno, once again, absolutely fucking not.

Bad: Ok, everyone over here, now.

He sighs, leans back to drag a hand through his hair and mentally notes that he needs to cut it again soon. “Hey, Skeppy?” “Mmm?” “The others are coming over.” Skeppy nods, curling up against his best friend’s side and bringing a hand up to absent-mindedly groom him. 

They don’t really all fit in the studio apartment, to be honest, but they make it work. They basically are just in a pile; Sapnap is cozy curled up with his head on Techno’s shoulder and his feet in Bad’s lap, Purpled sound asleep draped over him. He drags his fingers through the other bird hybrid’s feathers, glancing up as Wilbur and Techno’s argument starts Again.

“We  _ need  _ money Wilbur! I’m not letting us get thrown out!” Bad sighed, leaning his head against his knees as the two glared at each other, fur fluffing up nervously. “Guys, stop, we have an emergency fund for a reason no one is fighting” Dream’s voice is firm, and he keeps his gaze level with Techno’s even as the pig hybrid growls in frustration.    
  


“Techno, talk to me, you’ve advocated the emergency fund being used for rent before. Why shouldn’t it be now?” Techno growls in frustration, Sapnap curling an arm around his friend’s shoulder because he knows Techno well enough to know this isn’t just stubbornness. 

“Tech, you’ve contributed most of the money in the fund. You guys are allowed to use it, too.” Techno sighs, slumping in his friend’s grip a little and leaning his head against his neck. “Yeah, okay.” 

Tommy paced, staring down at his phone. Most of them had ended up at Bad and Skeppy’s place but Fundy, Eret, Ant, and Sam weren’t there and he was getting increasingly concerned. “Do you think they’re ok?” Tubbo questioned quietly, from his spot in the pile on the floor. “I don’t know. They better fucking be ok or imma kick their asses for not calling” Tommy mutters.

It’s two in the morning when Bad’s phone rings. Most of them jerk awake, snarls and angry sounds filling the air for a few long moments before all of them settle. Techno and Dream take an extra moment to calm, but Sapnap digs his nails into the base of their wrists until both calm. 

“Who’s calling?” George rasps, reaching over to grab his water bottle as he clears his throat. Bad glances down, immediately answering the call. “Ant? Where are you what’s wrong.”

They all see the moment he  _ panics,  _ shaking a little as Skeppy immediately tugs him backwards into him, tucks the trembling dog hybrid between himself and Dream. “Ant, Ant, it’s ok we’re not mad you woke us up, we’ll  _ never  _ be upset with you for that, but please we need to know where you are.” He signs something with his free hand to Techno, too fast for the others to catch it but Techno starts pulling on and lacing up his old boots and so they all follow suit.

Bad is still desperately trying to get a location from Ant, trembling between Dream, who is having a silent conversation with Sapnap and Techno, and Skeppy, who is pulling on his own ratty sneakers before tugging Bad’s on since his hands are busy.

Ant sounds  _ awful,  _ slurring in terror and god knew what else, whimpering desperately about how much he hurt and how cold it was. “Please” Bad whispered, acutely aware of the tears gathering in his eyes and running down his face. “Ant, please, please you muffinhead look around I just need to know where you are and we’ll be  _ right  _ there.” 

“Wet” Ant coughs, gasping for breath for a moment and Bad doesn’t think he breathes until he can hear the cat hybrid pull in a breath. “Cold. Pl’s Bad.” He sounds  _ wrecked  _ and Bad is shaking hard, now, but he forces himself to think and…

“Ok, we’re coming Ant.” he promises, shoving the phone desperately out for someone else to talk to the cat hybrid. Wilbur grabs it and starts talking idly about music as the rest of them finish pulling on their shoes and whatever thin jacket or at least long sleeve shirts they have.

It might only be October but it’s  _ bitterly  _ cold. Techno shivers a little as he leads the way down towards the river, cursing the fact that none of them had enough gas to drive this trip easily. “It’s what, a mile and a half?” He questions silently, and Sapnap nods. “Yeah, but carrying Sam or Eret is gonna be a bitch and a half they’re so goddamn tall.” 

Techno nods, glancing back and grimacing at the fact Bad hadn’t called Sap out for the language. The dog hybrid had flatly refused to be left behind and was walking between Purpled and Sapnap, but his eyes were blank and he was shaking a little. Techno honestly wasn’t  _ surprised;  _ Bad never reacted well to any of them being missing. In general danger he was one of the calmest, but  _ missing  _ was a thing and they all understood that.

Unfortunately this wasn’t the first time, and he doubted it would be the last, that they had to do this. The river, though, was new, and the fact  _ Ant  _ was near the river meant it had not been a voluntary trip. Dream met his eyes and Techno nodded slightly; a silent promise.  _ Whoever’s fault this is will pay for hurting them.  _

Wilbur is the one who sees them first. He curses, sliding down the bank to pull the cat hybrid further up onto the bank and turning his attention to the three who were still half-in the water. “Guys! Here!” He shouts, wrapping both arms around Eret’s shoulders and hauling them fully up onto the land before the others are there, getting all of them up and pulling the towels they’d packed out, coaxing wet fur and hair down and trying to rub warmth into freezing limbs. 

“Bad, are you ok to do an assessment?” Bad is far and away the most actually trained one medically; he’d gotten a scholarship to do an EMT course the year before and he’d been pretty good at it. Thankfully now, he hauls himself down to the riverbank and gets to work.

“It’s...they’re not doing good” Bad’s voice is soft and exhausted and  _ terrified.  _ “Ant’s lungs don’t sound good, and he and Sam are definitely sick. Eret’s got a nasty head wound but it’s a gash so I’m not terribly worried that he’s got brain trauma, though his knee is also pretty swollen. Fundy’s really out of it and he’s cold but I think that might be more uh, mental?”

“Okay” Sapnap takes charge. “Wilbur, get Fundy. Techno and Dream, you get Sam. Bad, you and Skeppy get Ant. Me and Tommy will get Eret. The rest of you, run home and get warm water on, get the medical kit out, and make sure we have advil or something for fevers.” They all nod; there are times they jockey for position but this is not one of them and they are not going to fight when their friends are pale and shaky and  _ hurting  _ at two thirty in the morning on a riverbank.

It’s slow going. Eret and Sam are too tall to carry easily, so they drape Sap between Techno and Dream while Tommy and Sapnap fully carry Eret, half because he’s too out of it to move at all and half because his knee is damaged. It’s almost an hour journey to get a mile and a half, and by the time they make it they’re  _ all  _ muddy and exhausted.

Purpled and Tubbo rush to meet them. “I’m sorry our apartment is so bad for this” Bad whispers; the tiny bathroom won’t fit all four of them, not even close, but they make it work. “Wilbur, get Fundy dry and get some warm water or tea into him.” Bad orders, forcing his own fear down because this part he has to do. “Get Eret in the bathroom he needs stitches. I want Ant in there too, he had some gashes on his legs that at least need cleaning. Bring some tea in when you make it and we’ll try and get it into them.”   
  


He hates this part. He cleans Eret’s head and gets to work, silently; the man does not protest, just clings to Ranboo and Sapnap’s hands and whimpers in pain as the gash, which goes from just behind his ear down towards his shoulder, is meticulously stitched. “I’m just glad they didn’t get his wings” Sap whispers. “We’ll get the feathers cleaned once everyone is out of danger, but it could’ve been a  _ lot  _ worse.” 

That’s the story of the day. Bad cleans and wraps the stitched area, watches as George forces all of them to drink a cup of tea with way too much sugar and gets to work cleaning Eret’s wings. He watches Wilbur and Tommy whispering to Fundy, cradling the now-dry fox hybrid between them petting his ears and telling him he was safe. He watches Skeppy grooming Ant, murmuring gently to the cat hybrid.

He’s dully aware that he’s crying. Dream notices first, pulls Bad into his lap and holds him as the dog hybrid breaks. “Shhh, shh, they’re right here, they didn’t leave, they’re  _ safe.”  _ he promises, heart breaking at his friend’s whimpers of fear. “Bad, they’re gonna be ok, they’re  _ fine.”  _

Eighteen hours later, Dream regrets that statement. None of them had even entertained the thought of school, but while Fundy and Eret were awake and, though both were clearly upset and basically had just clung to the rest of them all day, which to be fair was also what most of the others were doing, Sam and Ant were  _ not  _ doing well.

“They’re really sick” Techno whispers, dragging a hand gently over Sam’s shoulder to show how the boy’s shirt is soaked with sweat. “They need real medicine and like, antibiotics probably. “Can we afford the clinic?” “No.” It’s not a question; every  _ penny  _ had gone to rent. 

They all exchange a terrified look. It’s been months since they were in this severe of a situation, since the time Dream broke his leg and there had been three days of effort just to get him to a clinic to make sure he wasn’t going to die. Bad presses closer to Ant’s side as the angry voices grow louder and louder. It’s not often any of them fight but Sapnap, Tommy, and Skeppy look ready to go to blows.

“STOP” He shouts, a decision he regrets when Techno and Ranboo both flinch and tuck their hands over their ears. He signs a quick apology, stepping forward, tail lashing furiously. “You aren’t helping. They’re still hurting over there and you aren’t helping and  _ we have to do something  _ and you’re not helping  _ please.”  _

Sapnap’s shoulders slump as he sighs. “Sorry” his voice is quiet and  _ pained  _ and Bad relaxes a little when Tommy pulls the shorter teen into a hug, snagging Skeppy with his other arm. “We’re ok?” “Yeah, Pandas, we’re fine.” Sapnap groans at the nickname but they can all see him relax a little; Sapnap perhaps more than any of them tends to be perpetually terrified of being Too Much, of being thrown out and losing their family, no matter how much Dream tries to reassure him it would never happen. 

“What do we DO? They need medicine.” Techno questions shakily as he tugs the others down to curl up in the pile again. Skeppy sighs, glances down at his phone. “I...I have an idea” He offers nervously, glancing at Bad who nods for him to continue. “But you guys aren’t going to love it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: What happened to the four of them? What is Skeppy's idea? how do I finally make Phil have positive interactions with these children?


	4. Chapter 4

“We have to call Phil.” “NO” Techno gasps out, growling, baring his tusks. None of them react to that, they all know Techno would never lay a finger on any of them, and the  _ fear  _ written onto his face is heartbreaking. “No, we can’t, they’ll call CPS and they’ll take us away.” He’s shaking, eyes blank with terror, and Wilbur and Sapnap move nearly simultaneously to tug him back down into the blanket nest Purpled and Tommy had made. 

“Tech, it’s ok” Wilbur soothes, wrapping the smaller teen up and tucking his head under his chin, feeling his brother shuttering in his arms. “Breathe, Tech, nobody is splitting us up. Nobody is taking anyone away, you  _ know  _ we will not let that happen.” 

“Skeppy, tell us why you think this is a good idea?” Tommy calls from where he’s trying to coax water into Ant. “well, he’s a hybrid too yeah? So he probably would...know how bad CPS is for us and not call them. And we don’t have another choice; they’re  _ sick  _ and they need antibiotics and we do  _ not  _ have the gas to get there and back.” 

“We don’t have a choice. We’re going to go there and back and they’re going to be fine.” Tubbo gives a frustrated little sound. “We don’t have enough money for the clinic, Dream! We don’t. We put everything into rent. We do not have enough and we can not get enough fast enough.” 

George hates taking charge but at the moment, he doesn’t think he has a choice. “Okay, everyone breathe. Skeppy, call Phil. Dream and Tommy, find warmer clothes for whoever is going out. Bad, you and Wilbur are making hot chocolate quick. Tubbo, stay with me and help me re-wrap Eret’s neck. Sap, help Skeppy.” 

To his relief, they listen. He kneels down, cleans and rewraps Eret’s stitches with practiced precision, glad the other hybrid stays asleep. Skeppy and Sapnap are standing in the hall, the rest of them tucked securely into the nest once everyone has done their tasks.

The phone is ringing and ringing and Skeppy realizes too late that it’s three thirty in the morning on a weekend there’s no way he’s awake but before he can hang up Phil’s voice, bleary but there, comes in through the speakers. “Hello? Who is this?” 

Phil honestly had almost not answered the phone; it was pure instinct that had it to his ear versus assuming it was a telemarketer and hanging up. There’s silence for a moment and he’s about to hang up before a shaky voice that he recognizes from his classes speaks up. “Phil? It’s uh, it’s Skeppy and Sapnap.” 

“Yeah? What’s up, do you guys need something?” There’s a tremor to Sapnap’s voice which has him very, very concerned, and he gets more concerned when the teen is just...silent. “I can’t help if you won’t talk to me guys, please.” 

Kristen is looking over the bed at him in worry, already getting up and pulling on jeans. “Two of our friends, Ant and Sam, were caught in that storm the other day and they’re sick and Bad is certain they have pneumonia but we need to go to the clinic to get them a prescription for antibiotics, and even the cheap hybrid one costs money that we don’t have because the First was the other day.”

Right. The first of the month means rent which...nope he’s going to save being worried about these children paying  _ rent  _ for when this immediate issue is resolved. His silence must scare the teens because Sapnap practically  _ pleads  _ with him; “we’ll pay you back sir, I swear, but...please.”

“No, of course you don’t have to pay me back” he soothes, tugging on his shoes with his free hand. “I’m glad you called. Kristen and I will be right there, okay? We’re gonna make sure they’re ok, Sapnap. Can you text me the address of where you guys are?” Sapnap makes an affirmative sound and hangs up and Phil tucks his phone into his pocket before turning to explain to Kristen. 

_ Okay, now who can go. _ Dream wonders mentally, glancing around the group mentally trying to set this up.  _ Ranboo, George, and Tubbo won’t trust Phil enough, Techno can’t do hospital type places, Eret and Fundy are still recovering, and Wilbur hasn’t slept in three days. _

It felt too easy but it wasn’t and he knew it because there were  _ more.  _ There was Bad, kneeling to wash the blood from Ant’s fur, murmuring gently to the cat hybrid, running fingers through Sam’s fur, and Dream knew two things at once; Bad should absolutely not go, because he hated hospitals/medical places, and Bad was absolutely going to go. 

_ Okay, so Bad and Skeppy...and Sap, I guess?  _ He glances over, catches all three of their eyes and nods. Techno growls, opens his mouth to protest, but Tubbo grabs his arm, turns to whisper something to him, and he sighs, leaning against the shorter teen.

“Okay, Bad you get Ant, Skeppy and I’ve got Sam.” Bad nods, pulling Ant up into his grip and Dream tries to ignore the way Skeppy, and most everyone else, is looking at him like  _ this is a very bad idea _ . 

Phil isn’t sure  _ how  _ the five teenagers cram themselves into the back seat, but they manage. Bad tucks himself against the window, Ant pressed up against the door and Skeppy half on his other leg, arm around his neck and other arm around Sapnap’s shoulder, Sam leaning against Sap’s other side. None of them talk really; Skeppy is whispering, but it’s too quiet for Phil or Kristen to make out. 

The two sick teens look  _ bad;  _ Sam is flushed with fever and he can hear the chest-rattling coughing that Ant is doing, the way his breaths clearly drag through his lungs. Bad rubs his friend’s back, nuzzles the top of his head and pretends that his own hands aren’t shaking. “Hey.” Phil’s voice is gentle, and he doesn’t take his eyes off the road, but the teens still flinch. “They’re gonna be fine, okay? We’re gonna make sure of it.” 

Bad slides out of the car, pulling Ant with him. The cat hybrid whimpers miserably and Bad makes a quiet sound, runs his hand over the sweat-soaked fur on the smaller teen’s back. “You’re ok.” He whispers, helping him towards the door. “We’re okay.” 

They’re stuck in the waiting room for over half an hour. Ant is curled up against Bad’s side coughing miserably. Skeppy tucks himself against his other side, whispering to his friend every time Bad flinches at a sound like the repeating beeps of the heart rate monitor. 

Techno is leaning against the wall, resisting the urge to start pacing again only because Fundy has draped over his lap huffing happily as Techno’s long fingers scratch over his ears. Wilbur is leaning against his side, his fingers tangled in his “son’s” fur, humming quietly. Techno gives a little whimper, presses his head into Wilbur’s shoulder, and Wilbur tightens his grip on his smaller brother.

“They’re coming back” He promises, because he knows Techno, has spent too many days holding him tight after flashbacks of being  _ left.  _ “You trust me?” He nods, because he does. He always has, maybe to his own detriment; he can not fail to trust his brother, not anymore. “Of course” “Then trust me when I swear on my life they’re coming back, Tech.”

The others don’t look much happier; Dream, George, Eret, Purpled, Tommy, and Ranboo are playing uno while Tubbo showered. Purpled was winning, if the grin on his face was any indication, as Tommy grumbled about his bad luck and George teased him for being bad at  _ uno.  _ Techno gave a tiny smile, dragging his fingers gently through Fundy’s fur again even though the fox hybrid was asleep.

“This is why it’s worth it, y’know?” Wilbur’s voice is soft, too soft for the others to pick up although he thinks Dream does by the way the wolverine hybrid’s eyes dart to him, but Techno hums. “These moments. Where everyone is safe. And happy.” Techno nods, shifting his grip till he’s practically snuggled around Fundy like the fox hybrid is a large stuffed animal, not that Fundy ever minds.

The clinic is hell. Bad knows he’s shaking, resisting the urge to cover his ears because that isn’t a great idea when one is holding one’s half-asleep/unconscious cat friend. The doctor had basically taken one look at them and confirmed the pneumonia, and thankfully Phil and Kristen leaning against the wall had kept them from asking too many questions. Now, they were just waiting for the prescriptions and they’d be out of there. Skeppy leans against his side, seeming to practically read Bad’s mind as he brought his own hands up to cover the dog hybrid’s ears. 

“I’ve got you, you’re okay” Skeppy whispers. “We’re almost done and then we’ll pick up their prescriptions and go home and you can curl up under your blanket, yeah? I think we even have a box of muffin mix left.” Bad managed a tired smile for his friend; Skeppy is trying and he knows it but the sheer level of auditory stimulation, the machines beeping and the baby crying two rooms over and Ant’s rasping breaths and all the people  _ talking  _ is grating on him.

They make it back to the car, somehow. Ant, even sluggish and pained as he is, tucks himself under Bad’s chin and wraps his arms around his friend. Phil had turned the radio on and it was too loud, too  _ much,  _ grating on him like an exposed nerve. Skeppy drags fingers soothingly over his friend’s shoulder, but it’s not enough to settle him.

He honestly isn’t sure when they’d even gotten into the pharmacy. One minute he’d been in the car the next he’s pressing himself to the wall, eyes screwed shut and hands over his ears as he fights for breath, breathing in stuttering little gasps. “Shhh shhh shhh you’re fine,” Skeppy is saying but it doesn’t calm him, not really, not enough. 

Phil knew he should’ve said something before now, when the black-furred hybrid is trembling in his friend’s grip, shaking like a leaf. “Skeppy, take him back to the car?” Skeppy nods, pulling Bad up with him and guiding him back to the car. Kristen watches, eyes wide and concerned. “Is he alright?” Kristen wonders quietly and Phil shrugs, sighs. “I think it was just sensory overload, they’ll be okay.”

Skeppy  _ hates  _ how short he is as he wrestles Bad into the car. It’s way too hard with how obnoxiously tall his friend is, and the fact this part of the car is meant to seat three people not five, but he manages and clambers in himself, tucking himself fully onto his friend’s lap, hugging him tightly. “You’re okay” he soothes, running his fingers over Bad’s ears, which were pressed to the top of his head, until the other hybrid’s erratic breathing calmed.

Phil and Kristen returned eventually. Bad was sound asleep, somehow, head tucked against Skeppy’s shoulder and an arm looped around Ant. Sapnap, who knew well enough to not get involved when Skeppy was there and Bad was upset, was still perched sort of half on Ant and half on Sam, relaxing a little as his friends did. He realized too late that he was the only one awake, when Kristen caught his eye, giving him a bright, kind smile. “Sapnap, do you and your friends like McDonalds?” 

For how chaotic a day it was the night was far calmer than Sapnap had expected. They got home, with  _ food.  _ Techno visibly relaxed as soon as the others were in the door, though he planted himself between Bad and Sam for the rest of the night. Having food, real food that wasn’t out of a can, had them all in a good mood. Fundy was helping Tommy, Dream, and Purpled with their chemistry homework while Wilbur and Skeppy bickered over english homework that Techno was pretty sure both were doing wrong. 

It was, despite the sickness lingering in the air and the way Bad was still wrapped half around Skeppy’s side, weighted blanket half on his lap and half on Techno’s because he’d seen how hard the pig hybrid was shivering, peaceful. Nobody was screaming, nobody was hungry. 

  
For tonight, at least, they had food in their stomachs and a roof over their heads and, perhaps most importantly, they were all there. They were all together, which meant that they also all knew that they were okay. Even Purpled had stayed longer than he typically would and while he’d insisted it was because he was “the  _ worst  _ at chemistry” Techno didn’t believe him. He didn’t think the tall boy wanted to be alone right now and that was okay, because  _ none of them _ wanted to be alone right now either. 

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS ON EVERYONE'S HYBRID TYPES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> Dream: Wolverine  
> Sapnap: FIRE HAWK  
> George: Koala  
> BBH: Dog!  
> Skeppy: Gibbons Monkey  
> Antfrost: Cat (shocking)  
> Sam: Lion  
> Tommy: Ferret  
> Tubbo: Ram  
> Phil: Eagle!  
> Wilbur: Wolf  
> Fundy: fox  
> Eret: Flamingo!  
> Ranboo: Part Polar Bear and part Black Squirrel  
> Techno: Pig  
> Purpled: Violet-backed Starling


End file.
